ShadowSpirit020/Characters
The list of all my characters, not counting my Mythology ones. My Characters Royals * [[Amran Charming|'Amran Charming']], selected by Storybook of Legends to be the next Prince in Rhodopis * [[Nefertari Zahra|'Nefertari Zahra']], daughter of the previous Rhodopis. * [[Jordan Dancer|'Jordan Dancer']], son of the Sixth Dancing Princess and her Prince Charming * [[Meghan Alington|'Meghan Alington']], adoptive daughter of Lane Alington, a knight Rebels * [[AJ Charming|'Axel Jayden "AJ" Charming']], son of a King Charming (born female, transgender) * [[Audrey Charming|'Audrey Charming']], daughter of the Sixth Dancing Princess and her Prince Charming * [[Livia Lupei|'Livia Lupei']], daughter of a Wolf and Witch * [[Tyler Charming|'Tyler Charming']], son of the Sixth Dancing Princess and her Prince Charming * Zachary "Zach" Charming, son of a King Charming Roybels * [[Blake Von Dark|'Blake Von Dark']], adoptive son of Von Rothbart, twin brother of Brangwen Von Dark * [[Zoey Charming|'Zoey Charming']], daughter of a King Charming, selected by the Storybook of Legends to be a princess in Cinderella Graduated / No longer Attending Ever After High * [[Katiya Charming|'Katiya Charming']], daughter of a King Charming * [[Shan-Yuan Zhang|'Shan-Yuan Zhang']], son of Ye Xian * [[Liam Charming|'Liam Charming']], son of a King Charming * [[Adelaide Charming|'Adelaide Charming']], daughter of a King Charming Roommates Adults/Parents * [[Aleksei Ivashov|'Aleksei Ivashov']], a Knight, father of Vitali and Victoria Ivashov (Status: DECEASED) * [[Alexis Charming|'Alexis Charming']], a Queen Charming, mother of Zoey, Zachary and Lucy Charming. * Alycia Tanner, Audrey Dancer's Nanny, the woman who practically raised her * [[Alisa Charming|'Alisa Charming']], a Queen Charming, mother of of Katiya, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ Charming * [[Aria Zahra|'Aria Zahra']], the current Rhodopis, and the mother of Nefertari Zahra * [[Autumn Heliot|'Autumn Heliot']], a witch, mother of Livia Lupei, and owner of Autumn's Herbs. * [[Aziza Charming|'Aziza Charming']], commoner, mother of Amran Charming * [[Catherine Ivashov|'Catherine Ivashov']], a Swan Maiden, mother of Vitali and Victoria Ivashov * [[Cameron Charming|'Cameron Charming']], a Prince/King Charming, father of Jordan Dancer, Tyler Charming and Audrey Dancer * [[Dylan Charming|'Dylan Charming']], a King Charming, father of Katiya, Liam, Adelaide, and AJ Charming * [[Fallon Dancer|'Fallon Dancer']], Sixth Dancing Princess, mother of Jordan Dancer, Tyler Charming and Audrey Dancer * [[Lane Alington|'Lane Alington']], a Knight, adoptive father of Meghan Alington * [[Lyall Lupei|'Lyall Lupei']], father of Livia Lupei * Mr. Arafa, birth father of Amran Charming. * [[Maiyun de Lupa|'Maiyun de Lupa']], father of Rieka de Lupa * Ivan Von Dark, adoptive father of Blake and Brangwen Von Dark * [[Percival Charming|'Percival Charming']], a Prince/King Charming, step-father of Amran Charming * Vera Von Dark, adoptive mother of Blake and Brangwen Von Dark * [[Zhane Charming|'Zhane Charming']], a King Charming, father of Zoey, Zachary and Lucy Charming Next Generation (I'll be doing what I did for the kids above; this will take time lol) Royals * Aharon Zahra, son of Nefertari Zahra and Amran Charming; roommate with Soren Rai-Claus * Artymis Charming, daughter of Nefertari Zahra and Amran Charming; roommate with Serena Rai-Claus * Nikolas Rai-Claus, son of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus; best friends with Cleo Bomani; roommates with Kai Han * [[Lucas Charming|'Lucas Charming']], son of AJ Charming and Dreamy Charming; Unknown Roommate Rebels * Genevieve Charming, daughter of AJ Charming and Dreamy Charming; roommate with sister * Serena Rai-Claus, daughter of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus; roommate with Artymis Zahra-Charming * Soren Rai-Claus, son of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus; roommate with Aharon Zahra * Zalira Von Dark, adoptive daughter of Blake Von Dark; roommate with cousin Hecate Von Dark Roybels * Alex Zahra-Charming, child of Nefertari Zahra and Amran Charming; too young to go to school * Dove Rai-Claus, youngest daughter of Jasper Rai and Snow Claus; too young to go to school Unknown/Neutral * [[Jia Zhang|'Jia Zhang']], daughter of Katiya Charming and Shan-Yuan Zhang * [[Emmay Charming|'Emma Charming']], daughter of Liam Charming and Zoey Charming * [[Grayson Charming|'Grayson Charming']], son of Adelaide Charming Roommates Pets Royals * [[Selene (cat)|'Selene']], Amran Arafa-Charming's pet Sphinx cat; given by step-father * [[Baset (Nefetari's pet)|'Baset']], Nefertari Zahra's pet cat, gift from mother * Duchess, Katiya Charming's pet Greyhound * Elena, Dylan Charming's Pet Dragon Rebels * [[Citrine (leopard)|'Citrine']], AJ Charming's pet leopard, bonded at Animal Calling * Sergeant Scarlett, Zachary Charming's pet dragon Roybels * [[Mystic|'Mystic']], pet kitten of Blake Von Dark; was adopted at local shelter * [[Gwyndolin|'Gwyndolin']], Blake Von Dark's pet falcon Neutrals/Unknown * Ekko, Liam Charming's pet bat. * Nile, Adelaide's Charming's Pet Snake * Sapphire, Alisa Charming's Pet Winged-Unicorn (DECEASED) Characters' Blog Posts ** Blake Von Dark's Mirror Blog ** AJ Charming's Mirror Blog *** Sweets and Tasty Treats Charming (co-owned with Dreamy Charming) ** Nefertari Zahra's Mirror Blog ** Amran Charming's Mirror Blog - To be posted Characters' Diaries ** AJ Charming's diary ** Amran Charming's diary - Has yet to be written ** Blake Von Dark's diary ** Nefertari Zahra's diary - has yet to be written Notes ** Niko and his siblings are posted here, and the EAH Mythology Wiki and are co-owned with WiseUnicorn ** Jasper Rai and Garrett Blackburn used to be on this Wiki it but due to things, both were moved to the Mythos Wiki where they and many other Mythos Kids are. ** Liam Charming was originally named Samuel and was going to be Katiya Charming's twin, but the idea was later scratched and Samuel was renamed Liam. |} Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Subpages